This invention relates to solvent mixtures. In particular, it relates to mixtures of monochlorotoluene and monochlorobenzotrifluoride, which can optimally contain perchloroethylene.
1,1,1-trichloroethane has been a widely used solvent in many industries, because it is nonflammable, dissolves most soluble polymers, and evaporates quickly. However, it has been found to deplete the ozone layer in the stratosphere, and regulations now limit its use and it may soon be prohibited entirely for many applications. Users of 1,1,1-trichloroethane are presently searching for substitute solvents with the same desirable properties, but which will not attack the ozone layer.